


How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

by xJane



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, impromptu love declaration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJane/pseuds/xJane
Summary: The one where Abdi loses his braincell, there's a heatwave in Berlin (when isn't there a heatwave in Berlin?), Davenzi is being their usual clingy self, and somehow it all leads to a Declaration of Love.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

**Author's Note:**

> I used my lunch break productively! 😉
> 
> The title is from [this](https://poets.org/poem/how-do-i-love-thee-sonnet-43) excellent poem by Elisabeth Barrett Browning.
> 
> <3

Another heatwave had struck Berlin, and even at night, even with all the windows open, the heat still hung over the flat share like a damp and muggy blanket, stifling all movement. The boys all lounged listlessly around, not even in the mood to play a video game. Abdi was lazily fanning himself with a take-out menu, Carlos was aimlessly thumbing his phone, and Jonas sipped from a beer, the condensation gliding over the bottle onto his hand. Nobody paid any attention to David and Matteo, which suited them just fine. The latter sat in between the former’s legs, leaning back against his boyfriends’ chest, his head half on David’s shoulder, pressing kisses into his neck. David’s hands were hidden under Matteo’s shirt, stroking lazily over his skin, dipping inside the waistband of Matteo’s shorts occasionally.

All in all, there was nothing out of the ordinary for a Friday summer night.

Suddenly, Carlos looked up.

“Fuck, you guys, can you stop with the foreplay? It’s way too hot to even be watching you two get it on.”

“And don’t even think about getting off,” Jonas added.

Matteo flipped them off without moving his lips away from David’s collarbone, and David laughed.

“Can you blame me? I’ve got my hot and willing boyfriend right here.”

“Hot and willing,” Carlos snorted, “hot because it’s a million degrees outside, and willing because he’s literally always horny for you.”

“Not like David is any better,” Abdi interjected.

“True,” David shrugged. “So what? We’re two teenage boys, and we are into each other. And on top of that, I’m getting shots, so there is that, too.”

“Shots?”, Abdi asked.

“Testosterone,” David clarified.

Abdi didn’t seem to comprehend, though.

“Testosterone shots? Why?”

The four of them shot Abdi an incredulous look, and Matteo face palmed.

“What?”, Abdi repeated, indignantly. “I don’t understand.”

“Because I’m trans,” David said.

“Oh! Oh, yeah, sorry. I forgot.”

And the others laughed, somebody muttering something about Abdi’s brain cell suffering from the heat, and Abdi replied that at least he still had a functioning brain cell, and the conversation went its usual course from there.

David however was quiet. He mused about what Abdi said, and it felt… strange, but also good, to be seen as just one of the boys, a normal guy.

It stuck with him somehow, so when Matteo noticed him lost in his thoughts and nudged him slightly, asking him with his eyes if everything was okay, he just blurted out, “You really forgot I was trans?”

Abdi looked a bit guilty.

“Yeah, man, I’m sorry, I guess I forgot just for a minute there, I didn’t mean to offend you or anything…”

“No, no,” David interrupted quickly, “you didn’t. Quite the opposite, in fact. It’s just… I always feel like I stand out from you guys so badly… It seems strange that you would forget.”

“What do you mean, stand out?”, Carlos, ever curious, inquired. “Other than your disgusting PDA, you’re not doing anything different than the rest of us, are you?”

David hesitated. Maybe he was making a big deal out of nothing.

“Like, I never take my shirt off. You guys do that all the time when it’s hot outside. And I don’t go swimming in the lake with you all…”

“Could be you just don’t like swimming,” Jonas said.

“And other than Matteo, nobody is keeping track of your level of nakedness, dude,” Carlos chuckled.

David blushed.

“Let’s keep it that way,” Matteo mumbled, his lips still exploring any patch of David’s bare skin they could reach.

“You’re just one of the boys, bro,” Jonas said finally. “Of course, we know you’re trans, but it’s not the first thing we think of.”

David smiled, a feeling of giddiness slowly spreading through him. For years, he’d worried about never belonging anywhere, always being the odd one out, always having to fight for his place. And here he was, sitting with his friends, who accepted him as one of them, just like that, without any fuss. His arms tightened around Matteo, as he remembered how Matteo had told him that everybody had been there for him, back then, during their abitur, when he had been outed. He shuddered to think what would have happened had he not met Matteo - Matteo, who had now stopped kissing him and was looking up at him with his ocean eyes half-lidded.

“And you?”, David asked, “do you forget I’m trans sometimes too?”

“No, I don’t,” Matteo replied, after a few moments of consideration. “It’s part of who you are, so it’s important. Like, I wouldn’t forget other things that are important about you, like that you want to make movies, or like shakshuka, or have brown eyes. But it’s not like it’s the first thing that comes to mind when I think about you, either.”

“It’s not?”, David pressed.

Matteo chuckled.

“No. I don’t think about you like, ‘Oh, David, my boyfriend, he’s trans’. It’s somewhere on the list, sure. Like, ‘Oh, David, my boyfriend, he is home and love and warmth and acceptance and belonging and joy and safety, and he’s gorgeous and hot and we have amazing sex, and I love him, and he’s talented and smart and sweet and confident and he’s mine, and he beats us all in ping pong and Mario Kart and he’s competitive like hell and he can’t handle losing, and he’s trans, and he likes obscure indie movies and Detroit and he can’t cook if his life depended on it, but that’s okay because I like cooking for him and he always likes what I make, and his smile calms me down, but it also turns me on, and did I mention he’s hot and he’s also mine, that part is really important, in fact it probably comes up about ten times more than I said it, like those seagulls in Finding Nemo, you know, mine-mine-mine-mine, and sometimes when he talks to me it just melts my insides, and I love running my hand through his hair and cuddling with him and distracting him with kisses when he works, and he usually lets me, too, and he is really supportive and makes me want to be the best I can be, and his drawings are amazing and so are his movies, and it’s just really beautiful when I’m with him, and everything is easier with him, and I really think I could be happy with him for the rest of my life’, or something along those lines, anyway.”

He stopped talking, out of breath, and when he saw everybody staring at him, his cheeks flushed and he hid his face against David’s neck again.

“Teo,” David said eventually. “I love you.”

He was rendered basically speechless, and his thoughts seemed to be stuck on taking Matteo to the bedroom and show him exactly how much he loved him. At least three times.

Jonas raised his beer, which by now was lukewarm and not very tasty anymore, in salute.

“Luigi, man, that just might have been the most beautiful love declaration I’ve ever heard.”

Carlos nodded thoughtfully.

“Except that part about amazing sex, maybe. You didn’t need to add that bit. We can see that with our own eyes way too often.”

He grinned, showing he was just teasing, but David decided to take the opportunity when it presented itself.

“Well, in that case, you’d better be going, because I’m not sure I can wait until we reach the bedroom,” he said, turning Matteo’s face towards him and kissing him hard.

Vaguely he heard Carlos groan, and then the guys getting up, offering some cheery goodbyes, somebody grabbing the last beers from the fridge. It didn’t matter to David. They could have beer, he had Matteo.

“Okay, guys, it’s safe, we’re out, you can start getting off now!’, Abdi yelled from the hallway, before he closed the door behind him.

“Thank god we have permission,” David mumbled against Matteo’s lips, and they both laughed into their kiss.

And whether it was because of the boys’ permission, or David’s testosterone shots, or Matteo’s speech, or just their ever-present desire for each other, they didn’t know or even care, but they were sure of two things: it was, as always, spectacular, and, as predicted, they didn’t make it to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> So... my vacation starts tomorrow! It's gonna be an adventure to keep track of all the COVID-19 regulations and stuff, but I've certainly never needed a vacation more.
> 
> Anyway. Please feel free to point out any errors.
> 
> And, you know, use that comment box at will! Use it early and use it often!
> 
> <3


End file.
